


Three Word Prompts

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Comicsverse, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Horns As Handles, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), agent of asgard, but like affectionate face-fucking, more feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: A collection of minifics written for prompts over on Tumblr, featuring:1) Medieval Assassin AU2) Modern/Human AU3) Post-Ragnarok feelings4) Post-IW EVERYTHING IS FINE ft. mpreg5) Jotunn!Loki AU aka the Horny One6) AOA feelings





	1. Medieval Assassin AU, sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"Beg for mercy."_
> 
> Requested by fairy-changeling
> 
>  **FULL LENGTH CHAPTERFIC COMING SOON AAAAAA** i'm so excited

Two years Loki has put into this… two years spent serving the tyrant, dressing him, fetching his meals, changing his silk sheets, sleeping on a feather bed softer than anything he’s ever known in the next room over while awaiting his king’s every whim. He had prepared for this all his life. He had waited and watched and sent his secret reports back to the Brotherhood like clockwork, just as he had been instructed, and had kept his dagger sharp and his poisons ready for the day when the order would come.

That day has arrived, and now, with the king sleeping peacefully just steps away, none the wiser that his death is at hand, Loki weeps silently in the dark.

King Thor is not what the Brotherhood say he is. There are no hidden vaults of hoarded gold or foreign mistresses whispering in his ear or innocents in fetters down in the dungeons. Despite his bulk and his prowess on the battlefield, Thor is a gentler soul than Loki could have dreamed, lonely and struggling to do what’s right by his people in the face of famine and war and advisors who only seek to line their own pockets and pantries.

And if the king is kind and thoughtful and caring to all around him, it’s nothing compared to the soft, reverent smiles and tender (but always chaste) touches he gives Loki. The unspoken promise that whenever Loki is ready, he need only reach out, and Thor will give him everything he longs for and has never had.

Loki has done everything he can think of to show how Thor really is in the messages he sends to his masters, but any hope of swaying their will had been shattered when the latest set of instructions had arrived. Do it however he sees fit, but do it. King Thor must die, and Loki must be the one to kill him. If he doesn’t, or if he fails, his own life is forfeit, and his family will starve, cut off from the Brotherhood’s provision.

Thor doesn’t stir as Loki parts the curtains lining the bed, nor when he unsheathes the dagger at his belt, the blade catching a cold glint of the moonlight. He moves without a sound thanks to his training, and only when he’s carefully straddled his king and paused, steeling himself for the killing blow with the knife ready at his throat, does his victim rouse.

“Loki, finally,” Thor whispers, reaching up—and then he tenses, undoubtedly noticing the sharp edge against his skin.

Neither of them move or speak for a long, torturous moment, and Loki fights back his tears as Thor’s eyes grow wide. He’s thankful that his own face is shadowed.

“Beg for mercy,” he breathes, voice unsteady.

“I beg,” Thor replies without hesitation.

He would. He  _would_  cast aside all his king’s pride and make this so very much harder—but he speaks again before Loki can force his hands to move.

“But not for my life. It’s been yours since I first laid eyes on you, and you may do with it what you will.”

Loki can’t help the sob that escapes him, or the one that follows soon after when Thor’s hand finds his cheek, warm and heartbreaking.

“They will kill you if you do this,” Thor tells him, “and I cannot bear the thought. I beg for  _your_  life, Loki. Please let me help you.”

The Brotherhood will kill him if he doesn’t… but he knows now that his fate was sealed long ago. There was never any chance of him carrying out this task. But Thor is the king, after all, and he may be able to look after Loki’s family…

The knife hits the stone floor with a clatter, and Loki doesn’t resist as Thor pulls him down into an embrace.


	2. Modern/Human AU, nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"Just a taste."_
> 
> Requested by wisterings

“Come on, Thor. Let me try it.”

Thor sets his jaw and holds his ice cream cone even higher out of his little brother’s reach. It’s just vanilla, plain old vanilla, nothing fancy about it, but Loki won’t shut up about it… and the pout that Thor receives has no business looking as convincing as it does on his angular face. They’re practically adults, for god’s sake. Loki isn’t even cute anymore. He’s more, hm,  _prettyish_  these days, Thor supposes. Anyway, point is, people who are nearly old enough to drive should not pout, and their older brothers should not give into the pouting that shouldn’t be happening.

“Just a taste,” Loki insists. “I’ll give it back.”

Trouble is, Thor has never been able to resist him, regardless.

“Fine.”

And speaking of things that shouldn’t be happening, Thor is one-hundred-percent certain that the sight of his brother’s pink tongue sliding through his ice cream should  _not_ inspire the sort of mental images that it does.

“Mmm,” Loki hums, licking his lips, and Thor rolls his eyes to ward off the intrusive thoughts.

———

It’s Thor’s birthday, and while he could be out with his friends at the bar, he’s not. He’s at his mother’s kitchen table, like a good boy, about to dig into the last slice of the cake she baked just for him while she chats with one of her friends on the phone in the next room.

“Ooh, give me a taste,” Loki says, popping up out of nowhere and startling Thor badly enough to drop his fork.

“I thought you weren’t coming home. I thought you had some sort of big final that was too important to miss for something as trivial as your only brother’s birthday.”

Loki gives him a sweet little smile and says, “Nothing’s more important than that, brother mine.”

As diversions go, it isn’t awful, but Thor knows him well enough to not trust that look for a second, and the swipe he makes for the cake isn’t at all surprising. Thor blocks it with ease, and the attempt that follows, but when Loki decides to fight dirty and plops himself directly in Thor’s lap, he’s forced into more desperate measures, and he stuffs the entire piece of cake in his mouth at once.

His triumph is short-lived however, and instead of the dismay or frustration he expects to see on Loki’s face as he chews and swallows, his brother only crosses one leg over the other, perched across his thighs, and patiently waits for him to finish, his expression disconcertingly neutral.

“You’ve forced me into this,” Loki tells him after he licks the last of the frosting from between his teeth, and before Thor can figure out what he’s gotten himself into now, Loki leans in and kisses him.

Wait. That can’t be right.

But there’s his tongue, soft and wet and warm against Thor’s lips, and slipping between them—easily, because Thor parts them without thinking—sliding against his own, almost ticklish over the roof of his mouth… and just when Thor lets his eyes flutter closed and starts to reciprocate, Loki pulls away.

“Are you going to save me some cake next time?” he breathes.

Thor takes in the shine on his lips and the flush of his cheeks and says, “No.”

———

“Try it,” Loki says, “just a taste. I can’t believe you’ve never been curious.”

Thor has never been able to resist his brother, and now, with his breath still coming in harsh pants and his pulse beginning to slow, he’s even more powerless.

He nods, and Loki’s tongue makes a slow, careful slide across his stomach, through the splatter of Thor’s come cooling on his skin. The brush of his hair against Thor’s oversensitive cock has him gasping, but then Loki is there, licking into Thor’s mouth. The taste is sharp and bitter, but Loki tastes even better for it, and Thor decides he could get very used to this.


	3. Post-Ragnarok feelings, nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"I'm not crying."_
> 
> Requested by ravenbringslight

There are so many things wrong right now, some of them so wrong and awful and heartrending that they can never be made right. Others are slightly less dire, like the lack of fuel and the distance to Xandar (still dire, but doable, if they play their cards right), and the lack of food (concerning, but with rationing, they should make it), but on the whole, Asgard is in the worst shape ever seen in the Realm Eternal’s millennia of existence.

That Thor is partly responsible for that is an item on the wrong, awful, and heartrending list.

But in spite of all this, he’s experiencing very little guilt about how right he feels at the moment.  _Because_ of all of it, really. If he can’t take pleasure in what little he has left, then what’s the point of having it?

Loki is all sharp angles and lines and words, as always, but he’s here. He’s warm beneath Thor, tight and slick and familiar where they’re joined, and even the sting of his nails in Thor’s back is something to be cherished. He’s spent more of his brief time as king grieving the loss of his home than he has planning for its future, but now he knows that for him personally, his home is  _here_ , in his brother’s arms, breathing in his scent while they move together. As long as he has this, he can face whatever trials await them.

His brother has come once already, hours ago for all he knows. Thor’s lost all sense of time since they stumbled into his quarters and into bed. The way he tenses against Thor now and digs in a little harder with his heels and his fingers is all the warning he gets before Loki cries out and spills again, and Thor relishes every moment of it.

He would be content to spend hours more here, but Loki has buried his face in his neck and his hands in his short hair, and his hitching little breaths urge Thor on, ever closer toward the edge. It builds quickly, nearly taking him by surprise, and he follows soon after with a sigh and a shudder.

Loki’s breathing is still shaky and unsteady even after Thor’s has returned to normal… but it’s been an awfully long while since they’d last done this, after all. But when Thor whispers a soft  _I missed you_  in his ear, Loki lets out what is unmistakably a sob—and Thor realizes all of a sudden how wet the side of his neck is…

He pulls back to look Loki in the face, and the telling way that Loki immediately scrubs at his eyes confirms Thor’s suspicions even before Loki insists, “I’m  _not_  crying,” with a tremble in his voice.

“I know,” Thor says after a moment, then kisses his cheek and pulls him close.

If Loki notices that his one remaining eye is wet as well, he says nothing of it.


	4. Post-IW EVERYTHING IS FINE ft. mpreg, sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"Let me die."_
> 
> Requested by adaughterofthesun

The sun shines in a cloudless sky high above Broxton, Oklahoma, and so with it the city of Asgard a few miles outside of town (and a few feet above the ground where it hovers due to certain building permit issues). It’s a perfect spring day, as fair as any could hope for, and those in the newly rebuilt Realm Eternal not enjoying the weather are making preparations for the revels to come. But everyone, no matter if they are at work or at play, keeps an ear out for any and all news from the palace.

Despite the atypical conditions, all the healers assembled and even three Midgardian doctors agree that everything is as it should be, that all is progressing in a perfectly safe and healthy (if not normal) manner. (The Midgardians are less certain than Eir and her team, for the record.)

And as a matter of fact, it seems the only Asgardian not pleased with the current state of affairs is the new king’s consort.

“I will  _kill_  you for this,” Loki seethes between his rhythmic breaths.

King Thor has heard this before (several times in the last few hours, actually), so he doesn’t put much stock in it.

“This is your  _fault_ ,” Loki continues, and squeezes his hand hard enough to hurt quite a lot, actually.

That one is new, but no more truthful.

“This was your idea, Loki,” Thor reminds his brother-turned-lover-turned-spouse, but he sees that this was a mistake very quickly when a nearby basin of hot water is flung at his head.

“I don’t see  _you_  on this fucking table, Thor!”

That’s true, and Thor is nothing but grateful for everything Loki has done and is currently doing for him and the good of the realm. Thor can’t say for certain that he would have made the same offer had he been physically capable of it, especially not now that he sees what exactly is involved.

“Not much longer, your majesties,” Eir pipes up from between Loki’s knees then, completely unaffected by the pleasant conversation taking place between the royal couple. “We’re very close.”

“Agh, just let me  _die_.”

Thor has to remind himself of just how much pain Loki must be in to keep from rolling his eyes, and puts on as soothing a voice as he can manage. “If I let you die, how will you kill me, my love?”

“I’ll come back  _again_  and drag you to Hel with meee _eeee—Norns!”_

“We’re crowning! Keep pushing!”

All of Thor’s earlier excitement comes back with a jolt, but he does his best to keep the smile from his face. Loki had slapped him for it earlier (“How dare you smile while I’m in pain!”), and he doesn’t want to risk a repeat. Still, Asgard’s heir is moments from entering the world, and he can’t help but thrum with anticipation and no small amount of joy at the thought of holding his firstborn in his arms soon… his and Loki’s child, a living, breathing symbol of their love and all that they’ve fought so hard to keep for so long.

“Are you  _crying_?”

Thor sniffs hard and shakes his head. “No, just push,” he tells Loki. “You’re doing splendidly, mama.”

He accepts the dull crack of one of his metacarpals without complaint. Loki had already warned him about calling him  _mama_ , after all.

———

The news spreads like wildfire. A princess, a bit small but strong (especially her lungs), with a head of black hair and blue eyes even brighter than her father’s has been born. Asgard erupts into celebration, and soon, even the good people of Broxton are out in the streets, raising their beers toward the floating city in the distance and wishing the new royal family all their best.

The rumor that the king had wept as hard as his newborn when they had placed her in his arms spreads as well, but no one in the birthing suite had dared to mention that Loki had out-cried them both once he’d recovered, holding her tight against his chest while she drifted off in her first nap.


	5. Jotunn!Loki AU aka the Horny One, nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"Just take it."_
> 
> Requested by shineonloki

Really, it had only been a matter of time before something like this happened.

They had joked about it, after all. Their very first conversation had started with Thor saying,  _I like the horns. What are they for?_  and Loki replying,  _Decoration mostly, but I’m sure you can find something useful to do with them._

(In hindsight, if Thor had known he was meeting the love of his life in a tavern on Alfheim, he would have began with something a little more romantic.)

And then there was the time that Thor had reached for Loki’s cheek while they were wrapped around each other in a chilly Aesir-sized guest suite in Utgard, and missed entirely. He’d caught Loki by one of his horns instead and jerked his head back, purely by accident, but the almighty moan that Loki had choked out at that had stalled the apology on his tongue.

So Thor had done it again.

And now, the only surprise left is that it had taken this long for them to wind up here.

Loki’s horns are warm and rough, the spiral of them providing the perfect grip for his fingers, and Thor holds him in place, just shy of where both of them would really like for Loki to be. But Thor is in no hurry, and the sight of Loki’s tongue stretching out toward his cock only to come up short is ever so enticing. He could push his hips forward, or make use of Loki’s horns and drag him closer, but for now, he’s content with watching Loki squirm on his knees between Thor’s spread thighs.

“Thor, let me,” he breathes, his tone as eager as the stiff line of his erection below, the little bead of slick shining at its tip. Tempting, to be sure, but then Loki stops straining against him, closes his eyes, says, “Here, just take it,” and opens his mouth.

Well, with an invitation like that…

The yelp of surprise that Loki lets out as Thor yanks him closer leaves him feeling a little guilty, but Loki gets over it as soon as he regains his balance and opens his mouth wide once more, his tongue extraordinarily pink against the blue of his lips. He’s near enough to reach out and take what he wants now, but he only stares up at Thor through his lashes, waiting, and Thor decides he’s wasted quite enough time.

Loki’s mouth is soft and wet and perfect, as always, but beyond a brief lick and a briefer little suck around the head of Thor’s cock, he holds still, covering his teeth with his lips and looking up expectantly… so Thor pulls, gently at first, until Loki inhales sharply through his nose and his eyes close again, and Thor eases him back. The next repetition is less cautious, as is the next, and eventually, Thor finds a rhythm in the thrust of his hips and the way he moves Loki to meet them.

Only once does he misjudge what Loki can take, but Loki waves off his apology and dives back in as soon as he’s caught his breath, his lips stretched around Thor’s cock and fingers insistently tapping at his leg to get him moving again. His other hand finds something to keep it busy not long after, and when Thor glances down and sees Loki jerking himself at the same pace, he speeds up just to hear Loki moan around him… and winds up echoing it himself when he can feel the vibration of Loki’s throat. It’s nearly enough to put him over the edge on its own, but then he tears his gaze away from Loki’s violet-blue cock and that deft hand wrapped around it, and the sight of his flushed cheeks and messy hair, his wet chin and eyelashes, and above all else, the look of utter contentment on his face, as though there’s nowhere else in all the realms that Loki would rather be, is more than Thor can handle.

He hauls Loki in until his nose meets the curls at the base of his cock and holds him there by the horns, gasping as he spills down his throat. And maybe he would feel worse about treating his betrothed so roughly, but the fact that Loki comes immediately after, his lashes fluttering and throat tightening in a way that makes Thor feel rather faint, negates a good deal of the guilt.

Thor slips into the floor as soon as Loki pulls back and covers his face in kisses while Loki swats at him and tries to stretch out his jaw. He sighs and stops resisting after a moment, though, and the  _get off me_ he rasps is more for show than anything, Thor knows. Loki deserves all the affection Thor can give him, especially after that.

“If you’ll stop smothering me for half a moment,” Loki says eventually, voice hoarse, “I’ll share my next bright idea with you.”

Grinning,  Thor asks, “What’s that?”

“It may or may not involve the horns again.”

After a moment of consideration, Thor gives him one last kiss and some breathing room. He’s got to hear this, after all. He hasn’t finished discovering all their uses. 


	6. AOA feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"Don't say that."_
> 
> Requested by spacehussy
> 
> [Set somewhere between All-New Marvel Now! Point One and AoA #1]

The first time Thor had visited Loki’s apartment, he had started the conversation by making it clear that he was not there on a social call. And while he may have meant that initially, it didn’t change the fact that, once the serious business had been attended to, they’d spent half the night drinking and chatting and laughing as they hadn’t done for centuries. And maybe it had been Loki’s imagination, but the air between them had started to feel a bit more than simply  _companionable_  by the end of the evening, when Thor had finally stood and thanked Loki for the beer, and had left his enormous hand on Loki’s shoulder a bit longer than was strictly necessary.

It was difficult  _not_  to be intrigued by this turn of events. After all, Loki’s little crush had been a thousand years in the making, shaped by jealousy and hate and possessiveness for far too long, but ultimately founded on love all those ages ago. The love had lingered throughout it all, as buried as it may have been at times, and when Loki had been reborn, it remained and flourished, unimpeded by all the bitterness of his past life. It was so strong and so pure, in fact, that even murdering his child self and stealing his body could not dull it.

And so, when Thor comes calling again, seeking only his brother’s company he says, Loki both rejoices and grieves.

The evening progresses much the same as the previous one had, with a great deal of drink and pleasant conversation, but with one major difference: Thor begins to look at Loki by their second case of beer. Thor has looked at him a million times in all their centuries together, but never so openly appreciative, never so  _hungry_. It makes the hair stand at the nape of Loki’s neck, leaves his mouth dry and his heart pounding… but as much as he wants to reciprocate (and oh, how he wants to—to take Thor by the hand and pull him to his feet, to lead him to the bedroom and see how long his flimsy Midgardian furniture will last), that pure, honest love holds him back. Because while he knows and loves his brother in all the ways he is and has ever been, Thor loves only a lie, an echo, and has no idea what Loki has done.

No matter how much he wants, he cannot act until the truth is out. But once it is, once he comes clean, Thor will never look at him that way again.

But his capacity to love wasn’t the only parting gift from the Loki he’d slain. There is  _hope_  also, which is far worse, because he can’t help but hold onto the nonexistent chance that he’s wrong about what Thor can forgive.

“Tell me, brother, what troubles you?” Thor asks him, near enough for their shoulders to brush.

Honesty is a concept Loki has long struggled with, but he does his best now.

“Could you have learned to love the Loki I once was?” he says. “Could you ever have forgiven me?”

Thor frowns, and takes him by the shoulder once more.

“You are not him.”

“But what if I could be? What if I am?”

“Don’t say that,” Thor insists, and pulls him close until their foreheads touch. “You are not the Loki who wronged me, and there’s no point in speaking of such things. I love you, brother, as you are, as you must already know.”

He doesn’t get the opportunity to refute this, because as soon as Thor has spoken, his lips find Loki’s, and for one blessed moment, he’s almost able to forget that he isn’t what Thor believes him to be and simply savors the kiss he’s longed for all these centuries.

But then Thor pulls away and gives him a soft, encouraging smile, and Loki sees him through the eyes of the child he’d killed, smiling in just the same way, saying  _I will never give up on you_ , and it all comes crashing back down on him.

Oblivious to his heartbreak, Thor just says, “I’ve stayed longer than I intended, but we will talk again soon,” and climbs to his feet.

His brother makes to clear off the coffee table in front of them, but Loki tells him to leave the mess, he’ll take care of it, not knowing whether he means the empty cans and scattered crumbs, or himself. 

Once the door closes behind Thor, Loki shuts his eyes and whispers, “Damn me,” to his empty apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last of my tumblr prompt fills what with the site imploding very shortly. I still plan on doing these, but I guess it'll just have to be somewhere else. 
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore) nowadays, but still figuring it out, so pls be patient with gramma :'')


End file.
